


Please, take me

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Six of Crows [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: Jesper and Wylan's relationship is developing beautifully, but Wylan can't stop thinking about going further.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Six of Crows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Please, take me

They had been working forever. At least that's what it felt like. 

Wylan never thought that he would enjoy his father's- no, his business. With the help of Jesper, they had plunged headfirst into it. And it had felt good. Jesper's help and support made it easier, and gave Wylan more confidence when treating with people. He didn't feel like a kid pretending to be an adult anymore. Not when Jesper looked at him with so much admiration. 

Jesper. Just the thought of him made him smile. Out of all the possible outcomes the heist could have had, this was the most unlikely, and pleasant one, in Wylan's eyes. Not only was he a proper merchant, but he had a beautiful boy by his side, who loved and protected him above everything else. His boyfriend. Their relationship was developing beautifully, and now Wylan's face hurt from smiling so much, not from being beaten. What a difference.

Right now, Jesper was gathering paper and getting ready to write a letter that Wylan was going to dictate to him. It was the last thing they needed to do before calling it a day.

“Alright, sweetcheeks” Jesper declared “I'm ready when you are”

Wylan beamed at him. The teasing and pet names had only increased when they finally got together, with the difference now that Wylan reciprocated them most of the time. Blushing only when they were specially scandalous. Still, they hadn't done anything further than kissing and cuddling, and sleeping on the same bed every single night. Wylan often fantasized with how their first time would be. He had been very close to asking Jesper directly some times, but he held back, deeply embarrassed. He felt like Jesper knew what was going through his mind at moments like these, but those were the only moments when he didn't tease him. Wylan knew that he didn't want to pressure him, but little did he know that he was expecting any scandalous comment so he had an excuse to say yes. 

“Oh, Wy, you look so cute when you get lost in my beauty” Wylan shook his head and focused his gaze on him.

“What?”

“You've been staring at me for the last two minutes, baby” Wylan smiled at the pet name. “I can't say I blame you” Jesper winked.

Oh, if only Jesper knew what Wylan had planned for their night after this. He had been thinking about this for a very long time. Jesper worked incredibly hard, never once complaining or trying to slack off. Wylan knew that he didn't want to let him down, but they deserved a break to enjoy each other.

“You can't blame me indeed” He smiled back at him. “So, let's see...”

He started dictating to him, and Jesper started to write. Wylan loved to stare at him as he wrote. He looked so cute furrowing his brow, and sometimes he even bit his tongue in concentration. That, added to how his gorgeous hand looked gripping the pen... 

Get a hold of yourself, Wylan he chided himself. He was eager to finish this letter so they could have some alone time. As he finished, Jesper read it to him from the beginning to check that everything was in order. As Jesper folded the letter and grabbed an envelope, Wylan came up to him where he was sitting, placing his hand on his shoulders and gently rubbing.

“Mmm” Jesper hummed while closing the envelope and writing the adress, unaware of the tingle that sound gave Wylan “That feels good”

Wylan leaned down slightly to kiss the crown of his head, as Jesper finally gave him all his attention.

“That was the last thing for today, wasn't it?”

“It was, indeed. It's been quite a day”

Not that it was hard, but it had been long, full of meetings and paperwork, and he was excited to show Jesper what he had planned for tonight. As they came out of the office, hand in hand, Wylan instructed the servants to serve the dinner at a smaller, more intimate table that they had, since it was just the two of them at dinner tonight.

Jesper raised his brows at the display that greeted them as they came down for dinner, after freshening up a little. The small table was next to a window, letting a little light in, but overshadowed by the light of the candles on the table. Two plates full of delicious food awaited them, and the servants had even left some wine for them.

“Wow, merchling” Jesper exclaimed “This looks so romantic” He wiggled his brows “Do you have big plans for us tonight, sweetheart?”

Wylan grinned. Oh, if only he knew how accurate that sentence was.

“I thought we could have something nice together. We've been working a lot” And it was true, waking up almost at dawn everyday, and falling asleep immediately when reaching the bed at the end of the day, keeping Wylan from fully enjoying cuddling with Jesper. Though waking up in his arms made him start every single day with a smile.

“We have” Jesper sighed. “It feels good to do something useful and not illegal for once” Wylan snorted and ducked his head down. Jesper lifted his head gently with his fingers on his chin.

“This looks really nice” He said, his eyes soft and full of love “Let's dig in” he declared with a peck to Wylan's lips, leaving him blushing and tingling.

The food was delicious as always, although Wylan wasn't sure if the food was what made the dinner so great, or the company. It felt great to see Jesper so relaxed and happy, and he kept making him laugh the entire time. 

As they finished, he grabbed Jesper's hand and led them to their room, closing the door and turning to him to kiss him. Jesper made a noise at the back of his throat and gently caressed Wylan's face and soft curls.

“Jes” Wylan murmured against his lips. “Jes” he giggled now as Jesper grabbed his face and started kissing him everywhere.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He finally said, smiling at him. Wylan opened his mouth to speak, but once again got lost in those beautiful eyes, looking at him with such devotion. If Wylan had any doubts before, they sure would have banished at the beauty of that gaze.

“Listen, I...” he started, shaking his head. As much as it embarrassed him, he knew that he had to voice what he wanted. Jesper made him feel safe, and like he would be protected and loved. He had to make sure that they were in the same page.

“Is there anything wrong?” He said now, a worry flickering in his eyes. Wylan took his hand and led him to the bed so they could sit together. 

“No, no, there's nothing wrong” He reassured him. “I've just been thinking... about us” He ducked his head, already blushing at the thought.

“Mmm, I also think about us a lot” Jesper's usual flirty smile made another appearance. “What am I wearing in those fantasies of yours?”

Wylan giggled, forcing himself to lift his head and look at him. “That's the thing... that I wanted to talk about” He took a breath before the courage left him “I'd love to see you like that, and for you to see me too. I'm ready, Jes”

He could feel his cheeks burning, but he didn't tear his gaze away. Jesper's eyes widened and he gaped.

“Wy, I...” he stammered. Wylan thought that it was the first time he'd seen Jesper so taken aback. “I... Are you sure?”

Wylan swallowed. He hoped that Jesper wanted this as much as him. 

“I mean, I know that you have a lot of experience with this and I don't, but I'm okay with that” he blurted. “That actually makes me feel better, because at least you know what you're doing, but I...”

He stopped suddenly, when the other boy put his fingers against Wylan's lips, looking at him with a stunned, reverent expression.

“Wy...” he smiled and held Wylan's face close to him. “Do you mean that?”

Wylan blinked. “Yes, of course”

“I know that I flirt a lot with you, but you know that I...”

“... that you wouldn't do anything I'd be truly uncomfortable with” Wylan finished for him.

Jesper's smile widened. 

“Indeed. I'm glad that you're aware of that”

“Jes, c'mon.” Wylan grinned back at him. “Surely you know how much I want some of the things that you suggest”

“Oh?” Jesper pecked him on the lips again. “So, you've been thinking about this”

“Yes” Wylan's voice trembled against Jesper's kisses. “I want you so bad”

“You do?” Jesper's eyes darkened with passion “You know what's delightful, sweetheart?”

“W-what?” Wylan gulped as Jesper started pressing kisses against his jawline.

“That I want you too. So, so much, my love”

Wylan finally moaned, both at the sweet pet name and at the fact that Jesper started kissing his neck.

Jesper, however, lifted his head slightly.

“Are you sure, though?” A flicker of doubt still lingering in his eyes.

“Yes” Wylan declared, “So sure. I love you, Jes”

“I love you too” Jesper echoed in a soft voice, kissing Wylan once again.

“So make me yours”

Something in these words did something to Jesper, as he grabbed Wylan's face and kissed him more passionately than before, parting his lips to taste him.

“Mmm” Wylan moaned and he grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and leaned back to pull Jesper on top of him. Oh, how had he dreamed about having that lean, strong body on top of him.

Caressing his tongue with his own, they got lost in each other's kisses. It never failed to amaze Wylan how good this felt, how lost he would get in the feel, the taste of Jesper. It was a feeling that could only be compared to when he was playing music or drawing.

Jesper's hand went to the back of his neck to press him closer, and Wylan was suddenly grateful that they were laying down, because he was sure that his knees would have given up. Jesper's desperate kiss was clouding his mind in the best way possible.

Jesper broke the kiss to gently lift Wylan up a little. 

“Wy” he whispered, his voice ragged. “I know that you said...” he moaned at the feeling of Wylan caressing his chest through his shirt “You mentioned how I have experience with this, and while that may be true, I...” he sighed, looking at Wylan with shiny eyes “I have never felt like this before” He finished with another passionate kiss.

Wylan smiled, his eyes shining too, with love and happiness. He felt blessed to have this boy in his life. In an outburst of confidence, he reached for Jesper's shirt, opening the buttons and kissing all the soft, gorgeous skin on display. Jesper smiled and let him do so, taking it off completely when he finished. Wylan almost forgot how to breathe when he took in the sight of him, all lean muscle that he wanted to touch and lick.

Jesper reached to take off Wylan's shirt, between kisses and praises, and they laid down once again. Jesper's mouth was hot against's Wylan's skin, and when he ran his tongue over his pulse, he noticed how fast his heart was beating. They were both breathing heavily with the anticipation of it. Wylan leaned on his elbows as Jesper's open-mouthed kisses reached his stomach. Jesper looked up at him and it made Wylan lost all the breath he had left. He tipped his head back as he moaned at the sight.

“Baby, can I...” Jesper rasped as he reached the top of Wylan's pants. Wylan nooded eagerly, far too excited now to feel embarrassed, his skin beyond flushed at this point. He reached down to caress Jesper's head, while he threw the pants to the floor. Wylan immediately reached up to take off Jesper's pants, before he could fully comprehend that he was now completely naked in front of Jesper. Now both naked, they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. They both moaned simultaneously at the feel of skin against skin, their warmth intertwining, goosebumps rising in both pale and dark skin.

Jesper pulled back, almost in a daze. Wylan opened his eyes slowly. His lips were red, swollen and wet from kissing, his chest heaving fast with his breath. He dared to look down and moaned at the sight. Both of their erections very close to each other, and he widened his eyes as he took in Jesper's, bigger than him and already dripping with precome.

Wylan looked up at him.

“Jes” he panted.

“Yes? See something you like?” He smirked. 

Before he could respond, he felt Jesper's hand softly touching his lower stomach. 

“Wy, can I...” 

“Yes, please” He said before he even knew what Jesper was asking permission for. He hoped that it would be... Oh.

Oh. Jesper grabbed his erection and began pumping him slowly. Wylan thought he was gonna explode already. He grabbed Jesper's face and kissed him passionately, wildly, their tongues tasting each other desperately.

“Jes, please” He panted.

“Mmm” Was Jesper's only response. “Baby, have you thought about... How do you want to...?”

Wylan smiled, and then moaned again, as Jesper continued his ministrations. He reached for the bedside drawer, and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

“Saints, merchling” Jesper smiled, pleasantly surprised “Wow”

Wylan smiled back at him, and before he could tease him about preparing for this, blurted:

“Jesper, I want you inside me” 

That definitely rendered Jesper speechless, and Wylan had to take his hand and press the bottle against it.

“Please”

“Your wishes are my command” panted Jesper, before coating his fingers in the substance and reaching for Wylan. 

He kissed him again and started sliding down, catching one of his nipples in the process. Wylan groaned and grabbed Jesper's neck to press him against it even more. He never thought he would enjoy something like that, but it was amazing.

Jesper looked up at him with a wide smile, before reaching for the other one, raking his teeth against it. Wylan was in heaven, and Jesper haven't even fingered him yet. In the back of his mind, he worried that he wouldn't last. Jesper finally continued and pressed his fingers against his entrance. Against all prospects, Wylan was relaxed. After all the teasing and foreplay, he wasn't scared at all.

“Wy, baby” Jesper stared at him “This... if you want to stop at any point, I...”

“I know, I promise I will tell you”

Wylan breathed softly as Jesper worked him open. He was so aroused that he didn't even think about the strangeness of it, only excited that Jesper was touching him. It burned a little, but Jesper kept looking at him with that earnest expression, which doused all possible pain he could have felt. Jesper monitored his reactions, never taking his eyes off him. At Wylan's moan, he started going a little faster, later adding another finger. He leaned down and captured his moans with his mouth, in a passionate kiss. At a turn of his wrist, he reached a spot which made Wylan scream louder than ever before. 

Jesper was so desperately turned on. He was definitely not ready to see Wylan so relaxed and careless, enjoying himself and moaning so freely. It was almost enough to make him come on the spot. Wylan grabbed his face desperately and looked at him while biting his own lip.

“Jes, I need you in me right now, I can't wait any longer, I'm ready” he panted.

That made Jesper growl and give him another desperate kiss, biting his lip like he had done just a few seconds ago. He climbed better on top of him, and grabbed the bottle of lube again. To his surprise, Wylan grabbed his wrist.

“Let me do it” he looked up at Jesper. His sweet merchling, with those brilliant eyes, blushed beyond scarlet, with his mouth open, panting and ready for him wanted to coat his erection in lubricant. It was a miracle that Jesper didn't came just then.

“Saints, Wylan” he breathed. “Yes, please”

With trembling fingers, Wylan coated his hand in more lube, and reached for Jesper, making him melt. He was so soft and so big. Wylan couldn't stop if his life depended on it.

“Wy, I'm gonna come” He panted. 

“Mmmm” was Wylan's only reply, but he reluctantly stopped and laid back. Jesper now climbed properly on top of him, and kissed him sweetly, in contrast with the fiery passion of just moments ago.

“I love you, Wy” Jesper moaned against his lips “You look so good, baby. I can't wait to feel you around me.”

Wylan thought that he was gonna cry of pleasure. He had never felt anything similar in his entire life.

“I love you too, baby”

Jesper captured his lips again as he positioned himself and started pushing. Wylan gasped, not used to the intrusion, while Jesper stared at him.

“Shhh, relax, sweetheart” he kissed his forehead “It'll get better soon. I'll go slow, I promise”

Wylan breathed as he was told, while he felt Jesper grab his erection, to ease some of the pain. It worked, because while he was lost in the feeling of Jesper's hand, he felt his hips met his entrance, Jesper now fully seated inside him.

He was fully inside him. Wylan sighed. He felt so full. It definitely felt strange, but not painful anymore. Not while Jesper was still touching him.

He hugged his shoulders and pressed him against his body. 

“Jes, move, please”

Jesper sweetly kissed him again as he started slowly moving his hips, still pumping Wylan. 

Wylan has beyond himself at his point. He felt Jesper everywhere, and he wanted to cry from pleasure, happiness, relief. It felt incredible to be so close to him, so intimate. 

He opened his mouth to say so, but he got interrupted by a loud moan, when Jesper suddenly shifted his hips and brushed a certain spot inside Wylan. If he thought this was good before, having Jesper brush that spot with every thrust was something beyond his wildest dreams. Wylan tipped his head back and his eyes went blank.

Still, he felt some tension in Jesper's soulders, and as much as he seemed to be enjoying this too, he knew that he was holding back to not hurt him.

“Jes, go faster please” he panted against his lips “Fuck me.”

That seemed to do something to Jesper, because his eyes widened and he kissed Wylan wildly, all teeth and tongue, while snapping his hips and pumping Wylan faster too. It only took a few more thrusts for Wylan to scream in pleasure, as he came all over Jesper's hand and his stomach, with Jesper following a few seconds later, the sight of Wylan lost in pleasure being the breaking point for him.

They panted together, now a sticky, sweaty mess, giggling and kissing each other softly while they calmed down. When their breathing had evened out, Jesper pulled out of him slowly, and Wylan hissed a little, already missing the stretch of Jesper inside him. Jesper now cuddled his side, softly kissing his shoulder and his hand.

Wylan smiled widely at him, now exhausted and spent, but so so happy.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“So, so good, Jes” He giggled. “I feel great”

“Yeah? I hope it met your expectations”

“Oh, Jes.” Wylan paused to kiss him “My expectations went out of the window”

Jesper giggled with him and returned the kiss.

“I'm so tired, though. And gross.”

Jesper laughed loudly at that.

“That's what you get after making love, sweetheart”

Wylan's blush full on returned at that, but he smiled nonetheless. They had made love. Wylan felt so happy.

“Let's go take a bath, hm? I'll even wash those precious curls of yours”

Wylan beamed at him. It was incredible to feel such happiness and giddiness. He wanted everything with this boy.

“And hey, you know what?” Jesper pulled him out of his reverie.

“What?”

Jesper leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“Now we can do this anytime we want”

Wylan laughed and blushed, as Jesper carried him to the bathroom in his arms. He could definitely get used to this kind of happiness, to a boy who love him and appreciated him for who he was, and who took care of him in every possible aspect. They were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is only my second fic in the Grishaverse, and my first time ever writing smut 😳 I hope it was okay, but I will definitely practice some more 😂 Please, let me know what you think of it, and also if I depicted the characters well, I tried my best ❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you so much for comments and kudos!


End file.
